


The End Of Innocence (Part One)

by Reis_Asher



Series: Ownership [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, D/s, Dom/sub, Edging, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hannor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sub Connor, connor and hank get a case, connor gets traumatized again, hank came up with some great uses for that collar, hank writes cheesy sticky notes for connor, hank/connor, hankcon - Freeform, mentions of child abuse and rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Hank proves that he's got plenty of inventive uses for the collar he bought Connor, and Connor's enthusiastic to wear it, even in public. Hank and Connor couldn't be happier as they relax into their relationship and start to share more and more of their bodies and souls with one another. Sometimes, though, there's a dark look in Hank's eyes, like the sun's just been blotted out by an eclipse. He takes Connor a little more roughly than he's used to, but Connor enjoys it nonetheless.No sooner have they buried their last case than Fowler drops a bombshell on them in the form of a child rape and murder case involving a pedophile sex ring. Hank wants nothing to do with the case initially, but Fowler convinces him to take it. Hank and Connor wind up determined to get justice not only for the human child at the scene, but the broken YK500 androids they find who still don't count as children under the rule of law.





	The End Of Innocence (Part One)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is Part One of a two part arc within the Ownership series. This story arc (specifically, the child sex abuse/murder case Hank and Connor are working on in this fic) might be upsetting to some people. I've tried not to be gratuitous in my descriptions about the case since we're really here for the Hank and Connor fluff and angst, but consider yourself warned. The Explicit rating is for Hank and Connor porn, however, not for anything in the case which would probably warrant a Mature rating. I Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings not because of any big surprises, but because I felt I wanted to warn but none of the tags were appropriate.
> 
> If you want to skip this arc, skip Parts 6 and 7 of Ownership. You'll be able to continue from Part 8 (when it's posted) when Hank and Connor will have a new case. You'll miss a few details, but hopefully not anything you won't figure out.
> 
> With that being said, everyone else please enjoy this fic! It's got all the HankCon angst, the fluff, the love, and of course, the D/s you all read the Ownership series for. And despite the gravity of the case, Hank and Connor's relationship really is lovely. :)

Connor heard Hank shift around in the bedroom. His bio-prostate stimulation collar activated a few times as Hank went about his business getting up, and Connor returned to full hardness within moments, desperate for touch. Connor was more than ready to come after a long night of edging, but he wasn't going to move an inch from where Hank had told him to kneel.

Of course, Hank took his time in the bathroom. He set a new record of fifty-nine minutes and seven seconds, which Connor wouldn't have guessed judging from his slovenly dress as he ventured into the living room. It could not have taken all that time for Hank to shower and throw on sweatpants and his Detroit Police hoodie. He'd probably written a dozen new phrases on sticky notes to kill time, stopping between each one to press the button.

Hank walked over to Connor and brushed his chin with his fingers. Connor leaned into his touch as Hank lifted his chin and took a good, long look at him.

"You've been good, I see," Hank said. "Though you did move."

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I didn't want to disturb you."

"I've told you that you can answer the door. Besides, it seems like Markus had business with you, not me." Hank slipped his hand into his pocket and pressed the button. Connor clamped his mouth shut, but a moan escaped his lips regardless.

"I thought about pressing the button while you were talking, but I didn't want to push Markus too far. Not after how much his words hurt you last time." Hank leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Connor's lips.

Connor broke the kiss. "Hank, I really need to come. I can't feel pain, but my balls feel so full."

"There's something about the way you're so direct that really turns me on, Connor," Hank said. The sweatpants weren't hiding his erection at all, and it was all Connor could do not to give into the impulse to lean forward and nuzzle his face against Hank's cock. "I said I'd spoil you, and I plan to. Sit on the couch."

Connor stood up and walked over to the couch, plopping himself down between the throw pillows. Hank followed and knelt at Connor's feet. He unzipped Connor's jeans and pulled them off, tossing them aside.

"I won't last, Hank," Connor warned. "I can't. I'm sorry."

"Shh. I already forgave you for last time. I wouldn't be able to last in your position, either. I'd have been rubbing my dick against the carpet hours ago." Hank grinned. "I want you to come in my mouth, Connor." 

Connor nearly exploded the second Hank's mouth wrapped him in its soft, velvety heat, but he dismissed the warning that he was getting close and forced his program to obey. Hank was giving him a gift, and he was going to savor it for as long as he could manage without causing a short circuit. Hank was skilled with his mouth, and Connor felt a twinge of something (was that what jealousy felt like?) that Hank must have sucked a lot of other dicks in his lifetime. Clearly he was enjoying this and not just tolerating it for Connor's sake from the way he took Connor's cock as deep as he could, almost gagging as he tried to deep throat.

"Hank!" Connor's voice was tight and high-pitched as warnings flashed before his vision. He buried his hands in Hank's hair and threw his head back. His scream broke into a staticky mess as Hank reached down and pressed the button one more time. Connor came and came, ropes of semen hitting the back of Hank's throat. Hank swallowed all of it, drinking his come like he was chugging his first cup of coffee of the day. He sucked Connor dry, milking his cock with his hand to drain every last drop before finally relenting and letting Connor's cock slip from his mouth.

"You taste so fucking good." Hank smiled and leaned in for a kiss, and Connor was all too happy to taste himself in Hank's mouth. He swallowed the come Hank forced onto his tongue, always happy to accept any gift Hank wanted to give him. It would just get recycled by his systems anyway, just like his artificial saliva and Hank's fluids. In a strange way, Hank became a part of him every time they kissed or fucked.

Probably better not to tell Hank that. He probably wouldn't consider it as romantic as Connor did. The last thing he wanted was to be disgusting in Hank's eyes and spoil the mood.

Hank's erection ground into Connor's leg and he focused all his subroutines on his Lieutenant, awaiting his orders with growing anticipation. He wanted to serve so badly that he found himself growing hard again, his refractory period even shorter than it usually was.

"Connor." Hank grinned. "You're insatiable." He gripped Connor's cock in his hand and squeezed. Connor jerked a little. "You think you'd be up for taking my cock? I want to fuck you so hard right now."

"I'm yours to do with as you please, Lieutenant." Connor spread his legs on the couch.

"Fuck." Hank fumbled in his pocket for the bottle of lube and pressed it into Connor's hand. "Stretch yourself, Connor. I want to watch you finger that hole wide open." Hank's eyes watched and Connor hardened further beneath his hungry gaze. He spread the lube onto his index finger and probed himself, moaning. He added another finger, stretching himself slowly to give Hank a show.

"That's enough," Hank gasped, his voice husky. He moved Connor's hand clear of his asshole and pulled Connor's legs up over his shoulders. He pressed the head of his cock inside Connor and thrust all the way in as soon as Connor relaxed. Connor could feel his urgency, his need, and he loved that he was able to make Hank come undone like this.

Hank clawed at the couch, grunting as he fucked Connor hard and fast. Connor hadn't realized how much he needed Hank to take him roughly until this moment. He was Hank's hole, his to use and fuck however and whenever he wanted. He loved Hank taking his pleasure almost by force, pressing Connor down into the couch cushions with the strength of his thrusts. There was a dark energy to Hank all of a sudden, as if the sun had just been blotted out by an eclipse, but it was a restrained energy, a dark monster that Hank had firmly on a leash, and Connor relaxed and enjoyed the ride, knowing Hank would never harm him.

"Connor!" With a couple of thrusts, Hank finished inside him, fucking his seed into Connor's hole. He gasped for breath, pulling out. He paused, his eyes resting on Connor's hole as come trickled out of him. He pressed a finger inside Connor, admiring his handiwork.

"I fucked you so loose. You're a sight to behold, so pretty, all spread out for me, full of my come. God damn it, Connor, I shouldn't be able to get half-hard again already at my age. You're going to kill me."

Connor smiled. His own cock begged for attention, but it was nothing compared to last night. He was still grateful when Hank took him in hand and started to pump. Something about the texture of his hands and the way he worked Connor with a skilled hand always drove him wild. He didn't hold back and let himself come over Hank's hand. Hank rubbed his semen into him, smiling.

Sumo looked up at them from his bed with a judging expression that made Hank grin and shake his head.

"I think you'd better get cleaned up, Connor. I'll take Sumo for a walk and then we have a ton of paperwork to do so we can bury this case once and for all." Hank stood up and helped Connor to his feet. Connor headed to the bathroom. He didn't need to shower as often as humans did, but sex tended to have a certain smell about it and he liked to keep himself clean. He ran the hot water, almost sad to lose the evidence of Hank's passion. His fingers brushed against the collar and he smiled. Hank's gift was perfect, an omnipresent reminder of their relationship.

He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off with Hank's towel. Sure enough, Hank had a dozen new notes stuck to the edges of the mirror. Connor couldn't resist smiling as he saw the one that said 'Hank and Connor Anderson 4 ever', as if Hank was a teenager who had carved their names into a tree, hoping they'd survive the ravages of time and weather like the tree bark.

Hank was such a sap sometimes, but Connor loved that about him. He also loved the black hole that lived at the center of Hank's heart, the desperate need that gripped him sometimes. It wasn't always easy to look at, but it was a part of Hank, and he loved everything about the man. Sometimes Hank had a look in his eyes that spoke of the fear that Connor might somehow slip through his fingers like everything else in his life had.

That wasn't going to happen. Connor was Hank's forever. Even if Hank passed away, he would still own Connor from beyond the grave, holding onto Connor's thirium pump with invisible hands.

Connor pushed his morbid thoughts away and concentrated on dressing. He crossed the hallway to their bedroom, discarding the shirt with the bullet holes and the now-invisible thirium stain imbued in it for a clean one. He knotted his tie, admiring himself in the mirror. Hank's collar looked good with his suit. He walked out into the kitchen as Hank opened the front door and let Sumo inside. He hung up the leash and fixed his intense eyes on Connor.

"That collar matches your armband. It looks good on you." Hank grinned. "As much as I want to order you to wear it, I know it may cause complications at the station. If you want to remove it while we're outside this house, that's fair. We agreed not to play the game at work, after all."

"I want to wear it." Connor sank to his knees. He didn't ever want to take Hank's collar off. Public records already knew him as Connor Anderson. Let everyone know this, as well. He wasn't ashamed of his desires any more. It didn't make him less of a deviant to want to be owned by Hank. He was proud to have found his place in the world.

Hank walked over and offered Connor a hand. Connor took it, letting Hank guide him to his feet. He didn't expect to be pressed up against the wall and breathlessly kissed, but he yielded at once, loving the sensation of Hank's mouth on his. Hank pulled away, caressing Connor's cheek. There was something akin to sadness in his eyes as he turned away to the door, leading Connor out to the car, but Connor couldn't identify the source of Hank's sudden mood shifts this morning and decided it was best to keep his silence.

***

"The reports are filed, Lieutenant," Connor said, logging off from the computer at his desk. He didn't need to use a workstation at all, but it made logging into the criminal database that much easier. He could type much faster than he could dictate his report, hands speeding across the keys with inhuman speed and accuracy. 

After a discussion with Fowler—which had involved more than a few glances at Connor's collar—he had agreed that since they'd been targeted during the last case, it was better for someone else to take over the investigation. The impossible task had fallen to Ben Collins, who'd gotten as little out of them the previous night as they'd put in their report. The PL600 android had become an 'indistinct shadow' who'd fled once Connor and Hank had fought back. Connor didn't especially excel at or enjoy lying, but he agreed with Hank's assessment that the deviant deserved to get away.

"Well, that leaves us with a whole lot of nothin' to do," Hank complained. He put his feet up on his desk and twiddled his fingers, his eyes fixed on Connor's collar. Connor had caught a lot of chatter in the break room about it, but not even Gavin was brave enough to broach the subject. Or perhaps they didn't want to ask and risk getting an answer. Either way, most of the station seemed to give them a wide berth, and Hank seemed to enjoy it. He hadn't activated the collar, but Connor assumed he was still recovering from their early morning. The human refractory period was quite an annoyance at times, but Connor supposed it was a blessing not to be teased every hour of the day.

Fowler's office door opened. "Hank, Connor, get in here." Hank sighed and stood up. Connor followed him obediently, wondering what Fowler had in store for them. Connor closed the glass door gently and stood behind Hank with his hands folded together in front of him.

Fowler sighed. "A case has come in that I want you to handle. It's not a pretty one, and I'm sorry it has to be you, but you're the only ones I can trust to handle this with the sensitivity it requires." Fowler shook his head. "It's in the Ravendale district. Vice got a tip off that there was a child sex ring working out of a warehouse there. When they raided the place, they found four destroyed child androids and a dead human kid. They've transferred the murder investigation to Homicide. The amendments to the American Android Act don't take effect until January, so the android deaths aren't considered a crime—but all the same, I don't want Reed showing up to the crime scene, if you get my drift."

"Fowler." Hank's voice had an edge of warning to it that made Connor's sensors prickle with anxiety. "Don't ask me to do this."

Connor thought he knew why from the darkness that seemed to cloud Hank's eyes. His first instinct was to protect his Lieutenant. "I'll take the case alone," Connor offered.

"Shut up," Hank barked. "Connor, wait outside." Connor complied, knowing he'd been wrong to step in. What was Fowler thinking, assigning Hank a child murder case after what he'd been through with Cole? Connor walked over to his desk, slumping into his chair. He could see Hank gesticulating wildly through the windows, his face flushed and angry, and he longed to comfort him.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Hank emerged from the office. "Let's go," he said as he passed by Connor's desk. "I need you with me."

"We're on the case?" Connor asked.

"Yeah. We're on the case." Hank avoided his gaze as they walked through the office, and Connor knew it was best not to ask any more questions.

***

It was evening by the time they pulled up at the abandoned warehouse, which was already lit with floodlights and a sea of red and blue flashing lights from the five or so police cars parked outside. An android officer patrolled the perimeter, his armband marking him out, though the glum expression on his face and the fact he appeared to have no LED marked him out as deviant.

A cold wintery mix soaked the windshield as Hank wrenched the emergency brake and shut off the engine. He let out a long sigh as he gripped the wheel so hard his knuckles turned white.

"You don't have to do this," Connor explained. "I am sure I will be able to gather the needed evidence by myself and reconstruct the events that took place here."

"You think you'll be able to tear through this scene without feeling a thing because you're a machine, Connor? I might have accepted that, once, but not now. This kind of murder never gets easier. Add in the child rape aspect and I just want to burn the whole fucking human race to the ground." Hank closed his eyes, letting loose another sigh. "Let's just get it over and done with." Hank opened his car door and Connor followed suit, wanting to stay as close to his Lieutenant as possible. Hank stepped carefully through the slush on the ground and into the warehouse, where crime scene investigators picked through the evidence left behind. A white sheet covered the corpse of the human child, but the YK500 androids had been left where they lay, limbs and heads torn off. Connor's scanning revealed copious amounts of blue blood, now invisible to the naked eye. The crime scene was not fresh.

"Jesus Christ." Hank looked at the YK500 androids. "Can someone cover them up? For fuck's sake, can't we get a little dignity around here?" Several crime scene investigators hurried to honor his wishes while Hank walked up to the Vice Squad detective. Connor noticed the man was looking at his watch, and he knew that wasn't going to go down well with Hank.

He was right. Hank blindsided the man before he could even launch into his briefing. "Are you late for a date? Dead kids holding you up?"

"Lieutenant… Anderson, was it?" The Vice Squad detective saw Hank's sour expression and turned to Connor instead. "Oh, you're that android detective everyone's been talking about. I heard you went deviant. Surprised they kept you on the job."

"His name is Connor Anderson," Hank corrected. "What should I call you? Other than asshole."

"Detective Morton will be fine." The detective wore a long, woolen coat that reminded Connor all too much of Special Agent Perkins. He launched into his briefing. "We received an anonymous tip about a child sex trafficking ring we've been attempting to crack for months. We launched a raid, but we were too late. They cleared out and left us with a bunch of wrecked androids and a dead child. Male, around nine years old. Reported missing several months ago." He handed Hank a tablet with the child's missing person portfolio. Connor read the name over his shoulder and brought the file up in his mind. The boy was local, father in jail for red ice dealing, mother an addict. The child had been staying with his grandmother when he was reported missing.

"If you'll excuse me, Lieutenant, I need to take off for the evening. The case has been officially transferred to Homicide, so my involvement ends here." Morton pulled off his disposable gloves and handed them to a crime scene investigator on the way out. 

Hank glowered at him. "What a prick." He walked over to the tiny body and lifted the sheet. He lowered the sheet almost immediately, his expression grim. "Connor, I need you to take samples. The old-fashioned way, if you would."

"Hank, I wouldn't disrespect a dead child by putting samples in my mouth," Connor said.

"No, no, of course you wouldn't. Jesus, I'm sorry." Hank shook his head. "I'm going to look at some of the other evidence."

Connor lifted the sheet and gathered the samples. For the first time in a long time, he wished he was a machine. It was hard to analyze the bruises on the child's neck and even more difficult when a scan revealed the child had been raped. He took swabs of the samples he needed and lowered the sheet back over the child's body.

Hank had been right. Connor wasn't just a machine, and this did affect him, but not as much as it seemed to affect Hank. Of course Cole had to be on his mind. The boy was slightly older, but there wasn't that much difference between the ages of six and nine. A dead child was still a dead child, a life tormented and snuffed out before its time.

He looked up to see Hank holding a child android's head in his hands. The YK500's face had been smashed in. Connor handed the samples to a crime scene investigator and walked over to where Hank knelt, squeezing his shoulder.

"They didn't give a fuck about these androids," Hank said. "It's not a crime to have sex with a child model, did you know that?"

"I am aware of the law, Lieutenant," Connor replied. "Things are going to change. The Amendments are a start, not an exhaustive list." Connor took the child android's head from Hank. "I won't be able to activate it for long, but I may be able to interface with it and gain some insight."

"Connor, I wouldn't—"

Connor had already made his decision. He retracted the skin of his right hand and activated the android's head, probing what remained of the damaged memory banks. A rush of images flowed into his brain of horrors too terrible to describe and the emotions that came with them. Fear and horror filled him until he was sure he was screaming along with the android.

"Connor. CONNOR!" Connor opened his eyes at the sound of Hank's distressed yell to find he'd dropped the android's head, deactivating it with the lost connection. He was shaking, tears flowing down his face. "I'm—I'm okay, Hank," he whispered, wanting to reassure Hank as quickly as possible.

"You're not okay. Let's go outside." Hank put an arm around Connor's shoulders and guided him outside through the back entrance.

"I saw men—they were—" Connor leaned against the brick wall, steadying himself. "The android's memory was damaged, but my scan matched one face to a file in the database, a local man with priors for sexual assault named James Underwood. I have to go back and scan the other androids—"

"No." Hank grabbed him by the shoulders, holding Connor against the wall. "You're not going to submit yourself to that kind of trauma, Connor. I won't allow it. We'll bring this prick in and make him give up the names of his friends, but no more putting yourself at risk, okay?" He pulled Connor into his embrace and Connor held on tightly, the afterimage of what he'd seen fading from his retinas. He would never be able to forget it.

"We shouldn't have taken this fucking case. I should have put my foot down. God damn Fowler, he knew how to pull my strings. Convinced me that I'd be the only one who'd treat the victims with decency and have the drive to chase the perpetrators. I let myself be played." Hank kissed Connor's hair. "I only thought of myself and how much this was gonna hurt me. I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Connor explained. "I chose to probe the android's memory. You did warn me that this scene would be difficult. However, hard as it is, I want to find the men who did this and bring them to justice."

"Connor…" Hank buried his face in Connor's neck.

"You chose to persevere, even though it has to be hard seeing that dead child. I want to assist you and see this case through to the end," Connor stated.

Hank let go of Connor and stepped out of the shelter of the doorway, letting the sleet soak his hair and jacket. "This isn't about Cole, if that's what you're thinking. Don't get me wrong, it's never easy seeing a dead child, but that's not what's bothering me here." Hank stared out into the night, his back facing Connor. Connor wanted to go to him, but he knew Hank was turned away from him for a reason. It was easier to talk about difficult subjects when you weren't looking into the eyes of someone you loved.

"When I was a kid, I was sexually abused. I was around ten years old. He was a family friend. I thought I was safe at his house." Hank shook his head. "That was my first sexual experience. I was fucked up for a long time after that. Took sex where I could get it—bars, clubs, online hookups. None of it was safe or sane. Eventually I buried my pain and settled down with my ex-wife. We had Cole and somehow that lessened the agony and the shame for a while. Everything was about him and I didn't have time to feel sorry for myself." Hank paused. "Then he died, and I had nothing but time. Until you came along. Wanna hear something crazy, Connor? I'd never even thought of having a relationship like ours before you suggested it, but the way you presented your proposal made me feel safe enough to want to try it. You gave me power, and being in control makes me enjoy sex for the first time in my life. I never knew I needed this, but I do."

Connor smiled. "Hank, I feel safe with you, too." He walked over and knelt in the slush. Hank turned to face him.

"I'm so sorry you had to know what it feels like, Connor. I wish I could erase that part of your memory."

"It wasn't me. I know that. I'll be all right, Hank."

"Stand up, Connor," Hank said. Connor got to his feet. "Kiss me." He reached out for Connor and pulled him close in the cold rain, their lips meeting in a tender, slow embrace. There was nothing sexual or needy about it; it was soft and steady, an intimate caress between two people who had placed their trust in one another. Connor pulled away when he was sure Hank needed to breathe and stared deeply into his eyes, seeing his love and trust reflected there.

Hank took Connor's hands in his. "Let's go back in there and do what we gotta do, Connor. Let's get this over and done with so we can hunt these fuckers down."

"Okay," Connor said. He took Hank's hands in his, kissing each one in turn. He let go of one hand and entwined his fingers with those on Hank's other hand. They walked to the doorway like that before letting go, steeling themselves for the darkness that awaited them inside.

They could handle it, together. The bond they'd woven out of love and trust would sustain them through the long night of this case.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos? I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
